The Blood Merchant
''"When you make a deal with the Devil, smile. So that they wont notice the dagger." the writings of the Merchant. The Merchant is one of two founding immortals of the Family Hearth. While The Mother prefers to deal in the shadows The Blood Merchant attacks from the front in force. After the formation of the Family, he became bored of the poltics and bureaucracy in the Family formed into. It was here that the Blood Merchant began for what he is known for, traveling the land and striking deals and trade routes for the family. Over the years the Blood Merchant gain huge favor in the western areas of Soi dealing fairly to all willing to pay and regardless to the transported goods. Be it Spices or people all was worth coin to him, however he sets the prices of these contracts, it was here that he got his 1st seprate tittle which serves as a hallmark of all traders thru out the ages. "Fairtrade" or the man that always trades fair. In addition to the dealings of goods and trade routes, over the years he practiced and mastered most of the westerns terrioires fighting styles. Be it the shield and spear of the Ashed to the untamed fury of Primalism belonging to the Goran and Woag. He fought for any side that was willing to pay him with halberd in hand. This was until the great Immortal war where he joined with the Gorans against the Tallet forces. Which firmly concerted the alliance between him and the Goran people.' '''Current Era Appearance The Blood Merchant appearance varies from place to place, disguising himself to better mesh with his surroundings. However, by all accounts he travels light, taking only he wishes to sell or transport and nothing more. Persona Helpful, restless and spiteful is the easiest way to narrow who the Blood Merchant is at the core. Depending on how he feels determines his attitude towards the individual, be it mortals or immortals it holds no sway in his judgement or attitude towards someone. An example of such a act was when robbed out side a Ashed city, than saved by a city guard. He spent the next 30 years in that city systematically destroying the robbers life and the lives of each of his family and guild members. Only to donate it all to the family of the Guardsman that helped him originally. Although fickle and loves to travel, he is loyal to those whom gained his loyalty. And would come to their aid if ever the need ever calls for it. Halberd in one hand and ale in the other. Activities Currently the Blood merchant controls the chaos that is the Prodigal Sons, a branch of the Family Hearth that grew tried of bureaucracy. And, chose to annex themselves from their rules in favor of their own code and routes. Although he can be considered by most the leader he is rarely ever seen giving commands.. Allowing them to operate in unrestrained freedom compared to their lives previous as under the Family. However, with this freedom there was many whom vied for control. Unlike the Family however, these individuals used any method to obtain wealth be it illegal drugs, smuggling, slave trade or just out right piracy. In addition, to the prodigal sons the Blood Merchant takes on a other take and that is being the leader of the monic order which serves to gather all the names of all who died in the great Immortal war. And, carve their name in the Great kusan wall to serve a fitting Memorial to the greatest loss of life the world has ever seen. "Remember, think of me like the wind. I will guide you and bring you wealth, however wrong me and you will find yourself marooned on a reef begging for a relief that wont come. Ironback the choice is yours." The Blood Merchant to Gregory Ironback the head of the Southern Great Lighthouse. Relations in the Immortal council " What are you adding that for, enjoy the burn don't ruin it with fruit." The Blood Merchant Arguing with the 14th Council member over the enjoyment of Goran spirts. Although a member of the council the Blood Merchant often votes on it to end at every opportunity. However, during these meetings he became acquainted with his fellow immortals. However, it was not until the meeting of Y613 that he took up a friendship toward some of the immortals that attended the meeting. During this meeting, it was to be discussed the customs of each nation and how one can be apart of it tactfully. As the meeting went on Gor whom tried of the milled wine, cracked open his cask of Goran spirits. Exclaiming that Gorans can handle real liquor, pointing a the 14th drinking his wine. It was at this time that the Blood Merchant, the Truest King and the Eternal Warrior stepped up toward Gor. "Is that a challenge Gor, I lets than make a wager than." It was at this point that that all 4 immortals began to drink the entirety of the cask that Gor brought him. The other immortals that was attending the meeting asked for them to calm down and to continue to discuss these matters. But, by this point the four immortals preceded to drink merrily paying no mind to the council. Additionally the 14th came up with the idea that it maybe more fun to do this in the city rather than that boring room. Gor loved that idea and with that, the four immortals left dragging the 14th with them, to what was called a pub crawl for the ages. After all was over the town was in shambles and each of the five immortals had to pay for the repairs. These events set a standard Practice with these Immortals as each will arrive a full fortnight in advance of the actual meeting so that they can actually focus on the meeting matters. Relations to other Immortals 'Party of five' " Good friends, good ale and 500 dead thieves this been a much needed break from the others." After the events of the "great pub crawl", a long standing friendship was formed with the Eternal Warrior, Gor, The Truest King and the 14th Council member. Every Immortal council meeting the Blood Merchant gets together these four immortals and set forth challenge, this can be from duels to drinking contests the only rule is that the winner of the weekend sets the next challenge until only one is left standing. 'Truest King' "How that horse supports you friend i have no idea.... How much does your Armor even weigh?" 'Gor the Fire God' '' "'What is this made of ?! It feels like my insides are melting... give me 3 more sir." Internal Warrior ''"I see your gems and raise you one ships worth of supplies..." 'The Blood Merchant playing a game of cards with the Internal Warrior and the party of five.'' '''14 Council member "'''Why are you mixing that, its not a solution. This not a techmaturgy class, just drink the blasted thing." 'The Mother ' "Let me know if anything important is to happen, otherwise ill be on the road." '''The Warden "You do understand the moment that I find you will be the moment that you will truly find the curse of being immortal." 'The Faceless Emperor' "'''Let me help you with something here, I could not careless what you do with your people. But if you ever raise a hand towards myself, my allies or people. You and your elk would know how I got my name" '''The Great Immortal War "They have no idea what they just unleashed...." Gor the Fire God upon hearing about the Unbound forces message. During the start of the war the Blood Merchant could be found in the multiple fronts in which the great Immortal War held. Regards of the sides that fought, he and his force continued in the name of whomever was paying them at that time. After the Burning of the Great Library he sought out Gor the Fire God, and assured him that if he would to assist them against the Technocracy he would pay any price. So began the Blood Merchant fighting along side Gor as they continued to push into the Circle territory. The won many battles and conquered much land in the name of both revenge and the Gorans. This continued till the Spring of 1880. An message arrived for him, the message was a ransom letter from the Unbound Forces stating that the controlled a trade town belonging to the Prodigal Sons. With the message however came with a box, in which was the head of the Guild head of the Town a Joseph Fairtrade; the Blood Merchant Son. It was unclear on rather or not the Unbound Forces knew that that man was his son, however what soon followed was clear. It was coined as the Slaughter of Oreson. Slaughter of Oreson "You are buried here with me, lets see who outlasts who shall we...." The Blood Merchant '' Oreson was a mining town siting in a valley between two large mountains. Its was north of the Kusan nation and due east of the Felwind desert and was known as the 'town carved into the stone'. The town itself was founded by the Merchant when he released that one of the two mountains was rich in Iron. As such he created as a mid point for the Goran forces to restock as well as downgrade goods that they took from the defeated cycle forces. To man this important piece of restate the Merchant put one of his lesser experienced Officers, for as he put it "''none are more loyal than his blood". However, after receiving news of the fate of the town and Joseph Fairtrade, their was nothing but revenge in his eyes and heart. Although the Unbound Forces controlled the town the Blood Merchant knew the complete layout to include all entrances to the mine. And, as the sunset his plan was made. He sought out the Fire God and asked for a small force of Gorans to face the Unbound Forces. He loaned a force of 200 Urok for this cause. On the eve of the Blood Merchnat departure he stated " You sir are a kind 'God' to be sure. Now let us drink". In the morn as they made way to Oreson, they discovered an Unbound scout. Before the Urok could kill him, the blood merchant told this man " ''we are just the Vanguard of the massive red tide that is the Goran coming for Oreson, you have started something. And we will end it. Deliver that message". ''And, with that he let the man go. Though some trickery the blood merchant and his forces funneled the Unbound troops into the mine inside the town. They accomplished this by using setting the valley grass on fire and with the wind blowing towards the town it was the only safe place they could escape to. When the Merchant was sure that the unbound forces was inside the mine he sealed it with himself inside. For him the hunt was just beginning. Over the next 20 days a rescue attempt was made by the Urok who escaped the Blaze. Throughout their time digging into the mine they would hear both bloodcurdling screams and laughter radiating from the stone. Upon finally clearing the way to the mine they were assaulted by the smells of ageing decomposing bodies. As the shined a light inside they saw a horrid since, the individual Forces that escaped into the mine all lay dead. As the Urok members examined the bodies, they soon realized that as they continued down into the Mine. That the further they went the more feral the victim's corpses became. Going from what looked like clean slashes to the vitals to what seemed like something ripping a body open. They continued further in and after 2 hours of walking the heard a weak whimper. The Captain of the Force ordered the men to find the source of that noise. What they found was a broken man, his right leg was twisted and lifeless, his fingernails were ripped off as if he was clawing at the stone. And lastly his eyes were that of cooked fish, pale and lifeless. As the Urok members drew near to the man, they heard the man whisper "he is coming.... he is coming...". Shocked by the sight one of the merchant's forces attempted to aid the man, while asking "who is coming?" It was then that they heard the clinging of metal on stone, following a hymn. The captain knew what this meant and with the sweat beading down his neck he ordered everyone to leave. They left the man behind and sprinted back to the mouth of the mine. Still panicked the men asked the captain why was he so panicked. The captain just responded with 'everything has a cost...'. Shortly after howls pain and laughter could be heard from the mine for hours. The men just waited and upon nightfall the merchant left the cave coated in blood and entrails. Every part of his body was coated in dried blood and with a smile he greeted the soldiers with a smile. Looking at the captain of the force, he stated that "everything has a cost". at the end of the whole ordeal not a single unbound troop was spared.